Birth of a ninja
by SmokedGenius
Summary: I do not own Naruto nor any related characters that are not my original creation. It is not my intent to discourage any support for the original show/manga/movie/etc. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto,Katsuyuki Sumisawa,Viz Media, and Associates. Please support the official release. Birth of a ninja introduces my own created character and follows her adventures as a ninja.


**Kuinochi's Birth**

Hello my valued readers you miss me? Ha JK anywayy this is my personally created fictional Anime character and her story enjoy.

Eiko Kuromaki sets out from her village ,only having left the village once, she is unfamiliar with outside territory. Her mother ,Jitsuko, provided her with a map and much needed provisions for her first solo journey. She had received instructions from her Sensei telling her to meet him in the hidden sound village. There she would be trained by a master teacher. Eiko is a very talented medical kuinochi, taijutsu, and weapons specialist. Her village had no doubts about her protecting herself yet, they insist on her taking one of the villages animals. She chose a veteran hound with one eye clawed out. He was gray but sturdy with a wisdom some humans don't even have in his eye. Which is why she instantly bonded with him. She named him Starky an he now trails behind her at a respectful pace. Eiko is 5'6 with white blonde hair that she keeps tied up. She also wears a mask wherever she goes ,covering the bottom half face, deciding to keep her villages tradition. Now, outside the village, she surveys her environment checking the map for landmarks. It takes her a minute to locate where she should be going but, once she does her excitement is so high she sprints for the first checkpoint. Starky is very surprised to see he can't keep up with his new Kuinochi. Her intense taijutsu training has paid off wonders as she rips through the terrain. It takes her minutes to realize her mistake and she stops to let Starky catch up to her.

Her mother blows her nose obviously sad to see her only daughter leave her. After about 5 hours of travel they make it to a shaded place where they rest. They are currently navigating the Land of Wind desert. Once through they go through the Hidden wind village then through the Hidden leaf village. Which should lead them right into the Hidden sound village. She was just excited to meet her new sensei and start training. Before dark she sets a perimeter around their campsite. Afterwards she rolls up in her sleeping sack an falls asleep. Unfortunately she hasn't been sleeping well lately. Whenever she dreams it's always the same one.

It starts in her home town all her friends show up to play with her. She's happy until a shadow quickly flies over the village. It seems like nothing until a nearby house explodes. Soundless screams come from the villagers as they run away in panic. She stands up looking for the cause of the explosion only to see her deceased father. He reaches both his arms out as though to hug her and she immediately runs to him. No matter how hard she runs she never makes it to him and whenever she gets close enough to touch him. "Woof!" Starky barks eagerly succeeding in waking her from her nightmare. "Aren't you just the chipper one this morning." she starts to say but is stopped by the sky.

Either she slept a long time or its still dark even the moon remains in the same space. "Stange" she says yawning. She instinctively checks her supplies , nothing missing, well maybe I wasn't out as long as I thought. She drops back in her sleeping bag but can't shake the feeling something isn't right. Starky agrees as he growls at the night sky. She acts as if she is still trying to get some rest as she silently prepares her substitution jutsu. The pressure in the air changes as it does she hears the faintest sound of a ninja tool being thrown.

She finishes her jutsu as the kunai hits the sleeping bag. She is now suspended on the top of the cave above the campsite. She hurls a shuriken into the dark towards the last known location. She rolls and maneuvers as multiple tools come flying back at her. "Wow you jerk what's the big idea ambushing me like this?" She seriously had no idea. What could she possibly have of value. She remembers a moment to late about the dangerous creatures that lurk in the desert as one shambles from the darkness. A giant skorpion attacks Starky, who dodges gracefully, until he gets cornered. Then she makes her move using her taijutsu to land a powerful leg drop that cracks the skorpions outer shell. She has seconds to dodge the tail and even less to jump out of the way of someone throwing kunai at her. "Damn!" She frowns in the air. She lands on the cave entrance and pushes of like a jet propelled missile tearing through the skorpions stinger. She rolls and recovers enough to look out to see where the kunai are coming from. A moment later she feels the genjutsu being released. The darkness seeps into a lone figure she couldn't see before. He stood there in black and red robes staring intensely in her direction. "Hey you ass what's the big idea!?" She storms toward him just as his body transforms into crows and floats away. The only thing left was a voice saying "stay away from the Hidden sound village." "Pssh, probably just jealous I'm getting trained." She stands brushing herself off, although he did seem powerful, she shakes her head and decides to continue her journey.

After her ordeal in the desert ,Eiko, decides to stay near the villages when making her campsite. She is only a few hours away from the Hidden wind village. While traveling she runs into numerous peddlers who hound her until she passes their kiosk. One in particular offers her a free consultation apparently he was expecting her. "So, what exactly are you selling?" she states warily. The stranger is cloth in plain robes an doesn't wear shoes. "Well my dear." he replies in a shrill voice "I'm a renown fortune teller from my village and was specifically ordered to meet you by my master years ago. " he says smiling coyly Eiko is suspicious but doesn't leave. He takes the opportunity to continue "I must read your palm and take what I learn back to the village." he says suddenly serious "This is my final task my village ask of me so will you accept my reading?" Eiko ,a little skeptical, decides to give him her palm "I mean what could he possibly do to me?" she thinks. The fortune teller smiles showing his missing front teeth "Well lets get started shall we!" He grabs her offered hand an proceeds to study the lines of her palm. His brows furrow in concentration as he studies her. After a few minutes his brows raise in surprise he then drops her palm and asks her to wait a little longer. He reaches inside a pouch and pulls out incense and a bag that looks full to bursting. "Miss Eiko I must ask that you let me perform a cleansing ceremony for you." he says "What kind of cleansing, do I smell?" Eiko replies lifting her palm to her nose "No." he replies patiently "It is to cleanse your aura of any entities that linger on your person." He says staring intently "You have a long journey ahead please accept the little support I can offer." Seeing the seriousness of this stranger unsettles her enough that she agrees.

The ceremony lasted all of two minutes he lit the incense while chanting a phrase she wasnt familiar with. He also marked her forehead with some oil and blew some black sand all around her. Before she could leave he offered her a pouch which he says would protect and guide her while she traveled. After taking the pouch she thanks the man and asks his name. "Oh if you must call me something let it be Tebiki." he replies with a smile "Thanks Tebiki!" she replies walking towards the Hidden wind village.


End file.
